


Cuddles

by AutisticWriter



Series: Stevidot Month 2019 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Agender Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Laughter, Multi, Older Characters, POV Outsider, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Silly, Stevidot Month 2019, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: In which Steven and Peridot cuddle a lot, and Amethyst can’t resist a chance to wind them up.





	Cuddles

Steven and Peridot cuddle a lot. Even back before they were dating, Peridot used to cling to Steven out of fear, whilst Steven hugged her (and everyone, for that matter) whenever he was happy. But now they’re in a relationship, they cuddle even more.

To prove her point, Amethyst sneaks into Steven’s room in the beach house, where she finds the pair snuggled up together as they watch Peridot’s favourite TV show. They both look so happy and content, but Amethyst can’t resist a chance to wind them up.

Grinning, Amethyst crosses the room as quietly as possible, and stands at the bottom of the stairs.

“Hey, get a room!” she calls, cupping her hands around her mouth.

Steven and Peridot jump, nearly falling off the bed as they turn to look at her.

“We are already in a room!” Peridot yells back, frowning.

Trying his hardest not to laugh, Steven wraps his arms around Peridot again, and says, “Amethyst, please don’t sneak up on us like that.”

“Yeah!” Peridot adds.

Amethyst looks between the pair, and gives in to the need to giggle. She howls with laughter, and Steven starts giggling too.

“You two are weird,” Peridot says, smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want me to write you a short fic, drop in a prompt at my [personal prompt meme](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutisticWriters_Personal_Prompt_Meme)!


End file.
